Reloading/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- A ringtone is heard playing, with the screen shrouded in darkness. After some notes are played, a voicemail message tone sounds, and the screen shows Jaune talking into his Scroll. Jaune: Hey, um, Weiss... Schnee! This is Jaune... Arc, of the Arc family - last name's Arc. Anyways, I was wondering what are you doing Saturday night? I'm doing... nothing, uh, which means I could be doing something with you! Yeah! The pebble underneath Jaune's foot is sent rolling away... Jaune: 'Whoa! ''...causing Jaune to flip backwards, landing on his head, with his Scroll landing beside him. Jaune looks to it in a daze 'Jaune: '...call me. ---- Ruby and Weiss, the former armed with Crescent Rose and the latter with magazines for said weapon, stand on campus. '''Ruby: Ice! Weiss hands Ruby a magazine decorated with a snowflake. She loads it into Crescent Rose, and cocks it. She fires the weapon, and a blast of ice discharges from the barrel. Ruby: Fire! Weiss hands Ruby another magazine, this one emblazoned with an ember. Ruby loads it, and fires again, this time causing a plume of fire to appear. Ruby: Gravity! Weiss hands Ruby a third magazine, this one decorated with four arrows pointing inwards. Ruby inserts the magazine, and fires. A flash of darkness emerges from the muzzle, but this time, Ruby is blasted backwards and offscreen. Weiss watches her go, before slapping her palm against her face. ---- Once again, Jaune is in the courtyard, pacing back and forth as he leaves another message for Weiss. Jaune: Hey Weiss. Um, I'm guessing you didn't get my call earlier. Maybe the tower's messing up or something. I mean, there's no way you wouldn't get my message and not call me back. Right? I mean, that's... that'd be rude. That's ridiculous. You're definitely not, y'know, playing these messages to the rest of Team RWBY, and laughing... heheh, laughing. It's, uh, it's not you. You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't- you wouldn't do that. Right? That's crazy. ---- Blake is standing nonchalantly in the courtyard, as Yang leaps up behind her. Yang: Tag, you're it! Unfortunately for Yang, Blake phases out of existence, having used her Semblance to dodge the surprise attack. Yang spins around, and leaps for her again. Yang: 'You're it! ''Once again, Blake dodges the attack. Yang leaps for her again. '''Yang: You're it! Despite Yang's efforts, Blake continues to phase away from her. Yang: YOU'RE IT! With a chuckle, Blake continues to dodge her teammate's attempts to tag her, much to Yang's chagrin. Yang: IT, IT, IT! ''BLAKE! YOU! ARE! IT!'' ---- Another voicemail tone sounds, as Jaune pops up right in the camera, a look of frustration on his face as he yells into his Scroll. Jaune: ALRIGHT, ICE QUEEN, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE! It's one thing to deny a guy, but it is another thing to ignore him entirely! If you were here right now, I would give you A PIECE OF MY MI-! As if on cue, Weiss strolls in behind Jaune. Weiss: Hi, Jaune! Jaune pauses, before turning to face Weiss, hiding his Scroll behind his back. Jaune: Hey! Weiss, what's uh, what's going on? Weiss: Not much, I'm just looking for my Scroll. I can't remember where I put it! Jaune: Oh. Blake: Weiss, I think I found your Scroll. Jaune dashes over to the new arrival, snatches the Scroll out of her hands, and begins to stomp on it repeatedly, finally kicking it away, as Weiss and Blake look on bewilderedly. Jaune: Right, I will see you later! Jaune slides away, as Blake looks to Weiss in confusion. Weiss merely hangs her head in shock. ---- Zwei walks into the room, sniffing around for something. He looks up and tries to climb the garbage can, but falls backwards onto his bottom, before tilting to the side. He rolls over, and goes over to a couch, sticking his head under it, before yanking himself free with a yap. He walks off, still searching. As Zwei leaves, the freezer door of the refrigerator tilts open, revealing a shivering Blake, with chattering teeth and blank white eyes, hiding from the canine. Category:Transcripts